<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>painless and colourful by OnlyRoomForHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622982">painless and colourful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyRoomForHope/pseuds/OnlyRoomForHope'>OnlyRoomForHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Festival [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream Smp, Fireworks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Peer Pressure, Sad Dave | Technoblade, The Festival, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), implied - Freeform, not necessarily, poetry style kinda, schlatt's a dick, uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyRoomForHope/pseuds/OnlyRoomForHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tubbo.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Tubbo, I’m sorry. I’ll make it as- as painless and colourful as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>! [read the notes at the beginning before reading] !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Festival [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so there are basically two chapters; both are from the perspective of technoblade during the festival when he's forced to kill tubbo and are basically the same, but both chapters are a different reason he went through with it.</p><p>Chapter 1 is about peer pressure, chapter 2 is about teaching them to trust no one firsthand lmao</p><p>they have the same ending, but the thoughts that go through techno's head are different :)</p><p> </p><p>[READ THE TAGS!! IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATH!!]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Technoblade couldn’t do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the eyes; the eyes the eyes the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were too many eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The manic, daring gaze of the tyrant that stood next to him as he told him to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The expectant, withdrawn gaze of the man who stood next to the tyrant, the man who had unknowingly thrown them all into chaos by making a deal with the madman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curious - worried - horrified - excited gaze of the audience as they stared him down, down, down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eyes the eyes the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The distressed, determined, anxiously hopeful eyes that watched from the building nearby, begging and pleading with him not to do it. Trusting him not to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . The innocent, trusting blue eyes that bore into his own, shining with fear and doubt but still hesitantly optimistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade couldn’t do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the voices; the voices the voices the voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were daring, demanding, begging him to do it, to end the life of the “traitor” that stood in front of him. They clamoured over each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were pushing, asking, pleading with him not to do it, to spare the life of the friend, the brother that stood in front of him. They were drowning in the crowd, struggling to be heard among the sea of voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were angry - vindictive - malevolent - unrelenting;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were confused - panicked - hopeful - assured;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were terrified - apprehensive - fearful - alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade felt trapped; he didn’t know what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eyes the eyes the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much, he couldn’t take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Technoblade’s haunted eyes made contact with Tubbo’s innocent blue eyes, he forced himself to keep eye contact. He wouldn’t look away. He’d made his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, I’m sorry. I’ll make it as- as painless and colourful as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade watched as the hope drained from the teenager’s eyes as the first firework hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunpowder. Blood Sprayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second firework hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams. Hysterical laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade never wanted this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. he never wanted this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If Technoblade had to teach them that the only person you can trust is yourself, then so be it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Technoblade never wanted this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted many things, but he never wanted this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted his family to be safe. He wanted the government gone. He wanted anarchy, chaos, discord. He wanted to farm his potatoes in peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to stop including children in adult affairs. Children weren’t meant to fight wars; they were supposed to be laughing and enjoying their childhood, not covered in blood on a battlefield, not nursing their wounds alone and not losing trust in everyone because they’d been betrayed one too many times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too late, though. They had to learn and they had to learn fast that trusting anyone could cost them their life. That people would betray them without second thought if it would benefit them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Technoblade had to teach them that, then so be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As Technoblade’s haunted eyes made contact with Tubbo’s innocent blue eyes, he forced himself to keep eye contact. He wouldn’t look away. He’d made his decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, I’m sorry. I’ll make it as- as painless and colourful as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade watched as the hope drained from the teenager’s eyes as the first firework hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunpowder. Blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second firework hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams. Hysterical laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade never wanted this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D</p><p>shorter but a different outlook</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D</p><p>thanks for reading! i literally pumped this out in like, 20 minutes so sorry if it's not fantastic. they're only concepts. (Also not proofread)</p><p>if you're here because you're subscribed to me from my BNHA or TAU stuff, just ignore this!! &gt;&gt;;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>